


A New Case of Identity

by jfridley



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Sherlock gets a call from Callen in the beginning of a meeting about a situation that brings to life secrects that his two friends never knew.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Original Child Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A New Case of Identity

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I've had this idea in my head for a while! I hope you like it!!
> 
> The title is from a Sherlock Holmes story from 1891 a case of identity. New being obvious but also a play on words

Sherlock frowned as he looked down when his phone rang. He knew he had put it on silent as he and John walked into the meeting with Lastrade. He stiffened when he saw who the caller was. This wasn’t good.

“Honestly Sherlock I thought I said to silence your phone” Mycroft said with an eye roll.

“I have to take this” Sherlock said already heading to the door.

“Sherlock” Mycroft said.

“It’s Callen” Sherlock interrupted.

The Holmes brothers blinked at each other for a second before Mycroft quickly glanced around.

“Answer it” Mycroft demanded. “Sorry for the delay gentlemen” he added to Lestrade and Watson.

Sherlock nodded and pushed the answer button “Callen” he said as he answered hitting the speaker button.

“Hey Sherlock” Callen said grimly. “We have a situation” he said.

“What kind of situation” Sherlock said.

“Can you switch this to video?” Callen asked.

Sherlock turned the phone to click a few buttons and Callen’s face and the Ops room came into view. He watched the screen trying to peer at the large screen behind the man. “Are those still photos of Addy’s?” he asked.

“Yes” Callen said as he moved the phone so that he could see the photos more closely.

Mycroft grabbed his brother and drug him to the other end and plugged the phone into a plug on the table. The video was instantly projected on the screen.

“What’s happening you got quiet” Callen asked.

“Mycroft is making the picture bigger” Sherlock said looking at the photos. “How many bodies?” he asked.

Callen chuckled “Five. Two in the entryway” Callen pointed at one photo. “And three in the living room” he said showing the other photo. “Hello Mycroft” he added a greeting to the elder Holmes.

“Agent Callen” Mycroft greeted.

“Good God who killed them?” John asked taking in the scene.

“She did” Sherlock said not taking his eyes off the photos.

Callen turned and looked at the new voice “Oh sorry I didn’t realize-“he began.

“It’s alright. Agent Callen meet D.I Lestrade and Dr. Watson. They can be trusted. Please continue” Sherlock interrupted.

Callen chuckled “Nothing else to say. She never sent any distress call. She missed a girl’s gym day with Kensi” Callen said. “Deeks and Kens came to make sure she was ok and found this blood bath” he said quietly.

“Who’s Kensi and Deeks?” Mycroft asked.

“Agents of mine” Callen said.

“And friends of Addy’s” Kensi said as she walked in.

“Yes Sorry Agent Blyth meet Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes, Dr. Watson and D.I Lestrade” Callen said.

Kensi nodded “Hello. Will and Ads talk about you two so much-umm-Sorry we had to meet like this” she said.

Sherlock straightened “Where’s Will?” he asked interrupting Kensi.

“He’s at school. I’ve sent Deeks to go pick him up” Callen said. “That’s the second situation” he added. “Someone tried to pick him up.”

“At school?” Mycroft asked.

“Yes” Callen said. “There’s a list of people who are allowed to pick him up” Callen paused for a minute. “The man was British and claimed to be you” he said staring at Sherlock. “Luckily the principle must be a fan of yours and knew it wasn’t you. Call the LAPD and us” Callen said. “I’ve sent Sam to go interview him” he added.

Sherlock sagged with relief “Thank God” he whispered.

“She left a message though” Callen continued. “This was moved 2 inches to the left” he said pointing to the third picture of to an old camera on the mantle. “With this on top of it” he said pointing to the ceramic umbrella figurine laying on top.

Sherlock turned and stared at his brother. “She left you a message brother dear” he said almost accusingly.

Mycroft looked at a loss for words. “I knew nothing about this” he shot back finally.

“I think” Callen replied his voice rising slightly to interrupt the impending fight. “She might have reactivated one of the cameras” he finished turning the phone back to face the camera.

“I would have been alerted” Mycroft replied.

Sherlock was silent thinking “unless she changed something” he said glancing at his brother.

Mycroft shook his head and stalked to the phone “Athena please come in here” he barked.

Athena walked in puzzled at her boss’s attitude “Sir?” she asked.

“I need to know if we have satellite video of file 02262008 received in the last 12 hours” Mycroft said.

“Make it later” Callen replied.

Mycroft thought “Make it the last 24 hours” he added.

Athena looked confused then nodded her head and left the room to look.

“Not sure what’s more upsetting. Will has a file or that the name is his birthdate. Didn’t they teach you not to do that in secret spy school?” Callen teased with a wink earning a snort from Sherlock and John.

Mycroft gave his customary bland smiled “It’s not a file. I have always kept an eye on William since the day he was born. Until Addison found them” he said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes “She knew from the moment you placed the first one Mycroft she isn’t stupid” he sneered.

Mycroft pursed his lips but kept his mouth shut.

“Greg are you ok” John asked when he realized Lastrade hadn’t said a word.

“It’s you” Lastrade finally said.

Callen blinked and looked at the man. “Oh uh Hi” he replied lamely.

Mycroft stared at the two men “You two know each other?” he asked-looking at Lestrade oddly.

Lestrade seemed to be unable to talk so Callen tried to explain.

“I was in CIA at the time and was in an uncover mission in France where there was” G paused trying to think of the right word. “A miscommunication which resulted in gunfire” he said.

Sherlock smirked “As most of your uncover missions do” he said dryly.

G chuckled and shrugged “At that time yes” he said.

“I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you” Lastrade finally said.

G gave an uncomfortable smile “Couldn’t just leave you behind” he said. “And you can call me G or Callen if you like-since the other name wasn’t real-obviously. You as well Dr. Watson” he added looking over at John.

Lestrade smiled “Greg Lestrade” he said.

John blinked in surprise “You know me?” he asked in surprise.

Callen glanced back at John “In a manner of speaking” he replied vaguely. 

“Deeks is bringing Will up” Kensi interrupted looking up from her phone.

Callen glanced at the two men on the screen and sighed “Here we go” he said.

Sherlock straightened up sucking in a breath in trepidation. Kensi chuckled as her phone beeped and she read “Mr. Callen and Sherlock it won’t help William if you both pass out from lack of oxygen, so please breathe” she read out loud.

Callen glanced at Kens then rolled his eyes “Damn it Hetty” he muttered.

“Where is Henrietta?” Mycroft asked.

“She’s on hiatus at the moment” Callen said vaguely.

“Who’s in charge then?” Mycroft asked.

Callen smiled “Me” he said.

The men stopped when they heard Will’s voice get closer.

“Hey why are we here?” Will asked as he walked into the room looking at the man behind him and then turned and froze in shock. He blinked as he took in his father and uncle on the Ops screen and G and everyone looking at him weird. “Dad? Uncle Myk? What-“then he stopped as his eyes widened. “Mom’s dead?” he said in a raising frantic tone. “Is she dead?” he asked starting to panic and backing up into the man who walked in behind him.

The man turned him around and pulled him into a hug “Hey man, you need to breathe ok?” he said.

Will nodded his head on the man’s shoulder.

“Dad!” John and Greg exclaimed in shock looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock cleared his throat ignoring John and Greg’s outburst “Will-Buzz can you look at me, please?” he asked quietly.

Will turned obediently at his father’s command trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Sherlock smiled “Hi” he said.

Will chuckled “Hi dad. Mom’s dead isn’t she?” he said quietly.

Sherlock sighed “I-you know I’ve tried to never lie to you-when it wasn’t for your safety. Something has happened. G and his team-as well as your uncle will do everything to figure out where mom is” he said. “I will pack a bag and will be there in the morning and then we can figure out what to do. Ok” he said.

Will nodded “Ok” he said calming down.

“The team should be done now. Why don’t I take you back to the house and we can pack a bag while everyone else-talk’s” Deeks said.

“Yeah sure” Will said.

Before anyone else could say anything Athena knocked and entered the room.

“Sir I found a suspicious file from that time frame but it’s not the file name you mentioned. And the file is not associated in any of our” she paused and glanced sideways at the people on the screen “database” she said with a professional smile.

“What is the file name?” Mycroft asked.

“It’s just numbers-it seems to have been changed in the last 48 hours, do you want to look at it or do you want me to send this to our best analyst?” Athena asked.

“We want to look at it, thank you Athena” Mycroft said.

“Is that from the house?” Will asked suddenly.

Mycroft looked at his nephew “You knew about the cameras?” he asked.

Will shrugged “We made a game of it. As soon as you left mom would say uncle Myc forgot something. Let’s see if we can find Uncle Myc’s bugs. And we’d have a scavenger hunt to find them all” he said smiling at the memory. “I thought it was so fun that you made these scavenger hunts for me every time you visited. It wasn’t until. After dad. Well it was then that I realize it was intentional and not meant as a game” he said with a frown.

G sighed “okay on that note you need to go with Deeks so you can get back here” he said and gently pushed the preteen to the door.

When G turned back to the screen and sighed. Mycroft and Sherlock both looked lost-which never ended well in Callen’s experience.

“You have a kid! How in the hell do you have a kid!” John yelled suddenly.

“You are a doctor John I don’t think I need to explain that to you” Sherlock said.

“I’ve known you for 10 years Sherlock. 10 years and I never knew you had a kid” John growled.

“Ok” Callen exclaimed. “We don’t have time for this” he said. “Mycroft what does the file say?” he said hoping to steer them back on track.

Mycroft blinked before he seemed to shake himself awake and glance at the usb drive in his hand. “I will have to look at the number sequence to figure out what the file name means”. He said.

“Can you open the file before that” Callen interrupted.

Mycroft looked up then nodded “of course. Give me a second” and walks to the other side of the room to the console by the TV.

Callen turned to Nell-who had been in the corner and mouthed ‘copy it’ to her. She nodded and started typing, Callen looked up and saw Sherlock smirk at him. He smirked right back-he wasn’t going to explain himself to them.

“Agent Callen would it be better if we connected to your ops monitor?” Mycroft said.

Callen blinked in surprise “That would be helpful thank you” he said.

Sherlock turned and cocked his head to stare at his brother deducing “Stop it Sherlock. The faster we do this-the faster we find Addison” Mycroft said to the keyboard refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Suddenly the ops screen came to life with a live feed of the conference room the four men were in.

“Wow that was fast” Nell said-knowing from experience how long getting through red tape to live feed from two governments can be.

“Mycroft Holmes has connections” Callen said with a smirk.

“Perks of the position” Sherlock added.

“I don’t even think Hetty could be that fast” Nell replied.

Mycroft rolled his eyes “Are you two quite through?” he asked. “And thank you Ms. Jones. Although I am sure Henrietta wouldn’t approve” he added with a smile.

Nell glanced at Callen wondering if she should be worried that this man knew her name. Callen mouthed ‘its fine’ to her.

“Playing it now” Mycroft said as he clicked the screen and came across to get a better look of the screen.

_The first scene was Addison walking around the house. She’s cleaning the living room and then she goes up the stairs and dragging Will down to the breakfast table. Then pushing him out the door for school._

“This was 24 hours ago. Can we fast forward it to 12 hours?” Callen asked.

“We will have to look through it again-make sure we don’t miss anything” Sherlock mumbled.

“I know-but I would like to see the attack-see if we can get an identity of someone” Callen replied as calmly as he could.

Mycroft hit the remote in his hand and fast forward to 8 hours-Earning an eye roll from Callen and Sherlock.

_The next scene started like the day before. But once Will was off to school the scene changed. She went and placed something on the mantle-right in front of camera. Then she went into her safe in the other end living room and pulled out her 2 guns-uncocking in and making sure she had enough rounds. She calmly sat on the couch in front of the camera and looked directly at it. Then she glanced at her watch and got up. She got up cocker her head-hearing something that they couldn’t hear and cocker her guns. She placed herself against the corner and started to fire. The first two dropped in the entry way. The next three who dropped in the living room. Addison suddenly staggered, grasping at her neck._

“Pause it” Sherlock demanded looking at the frozen screen.

“Could anyone see where that came from?” Callen asked.

“Out of shot” Kensi replied. “But from what we just saw I’d say back window“she added. “She knew they were coming and never said anything” she finished angrily.

“She does that when she’s trying to protect people” Sherlock said. “And How do you know it’s from back window?” he asked Kensi.

“If it was from the front window she would have jolted the other direction” Kensi said.

Sherlock shook his head “There’s always something” he muttered. “Please continue Mycroft” he added.

Mycroft nodded and pushed the play button again.

_She flung around swinging her guns firing. The bullets grazed the next two men but didn’t affect them much. The two men advanced on her and they got a black eye for their efforts. Two more men came and came around and grabbed her from behind-trying to immobilize her. She fought laying hits but whatever drug was in that shot went in her system fast and she became a rag doll. The three men bound her and laid her on the floor. One of the men went out the front door and brought back a rolled up carpet and unrolled it. They placed Addison at the edge and rolled her up in the huge carpet so they could carry her out of the house without bringing attention to themselves. The three men carried her out and nothing happened for a few minutes. Then a man dressed in a dark overcoat, gloves and a dark hat appeared out of the backdoor._

“Pause it” Callen demanded as Mycroft hit the button.

“Where did he come from” Greg asked.

Callen stared at the frozen screen “Where do I know this guy?” mumbled to himself.

“Let’s see how he’s connected” Sherlock said not paying attention when Mycroft handed the remote to Greg and the video un-paused.

_The man walked around the living room looking for something specific. He looked at the picture by the couch and snapped a photo from his phone. He made sure to not look anywhere but he paused when he placed the phone back in his pocket. Then he walked back the way he came in._

“Can you rewind it to right before he puts his phone in his pocket?” Kensi asked.

Greg hit the button and rewind it to the section. “What did you see?” he asked as he stopped the file.

“His left hand” Kensi said.

“He’s missing part of his index finger” Sherlock said. “I am quite impressed Agent Blythe” he said.

"Its kensi" she said already heard many stories of the man not remembering names. 

Suddenly Deeks face popped up on the screen. Everyone blinked at the intrusion.

“Hey sorry to interrupt but Will has some info he needs everyone to hear” Deeks said.

In the span it took for the man to hand the phone to Will the screen had changed so the video wasn’t visible. Will worried face came into view.

“What’s wrong Will?” Callen asked.

“G did you notice that certain photos were knocked off the wall in the hallway?” he asked.

Callen nodded “Yes-the one of you and Mycroft” he said.

Will nodded “Yes-but-there was a photo hidden behind that photo” he said.

Callen straightened and glanced at the feed with Mycroft and Sherlock.

“What was the photo Will?” Sherlock asked.

Will closed his eyes trying to remember all the details “It was an old black and white photo. Everyone was in like jump suits-I think. It was mom and three women-one I met the one time at Nan’s. And there were two guys one was walking away so you just saw his side and then there was one on the other side-but I remember he had-”

“He was missing part of his index finger” Mycroft interrupted.

Will looked at his uncle in surprise “Yes” he said. “You saw it?” he asked.

“Not since the day it was taken” Mycroft said.

“We have visitors” Deeks said grabbing the phone. “Come on we need to” Deeks was interrupted by the sound of machine fire and the screen went black.

“Baby? Deeks?” Kensi called.

“Will” Sherlock called.

Silence

Kensi swore and ran from the ops room, Callen at her heels. Nell never having to be told was up with her ear piece getting LAPD and Sam on the phone. Pulling up traffic cams in the area to see anything. She glanced at the screen and saw that no one was in the screen anymore.


End file.
